


The Swing

by Hayden_Hewley



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Child Abuse, Kind of like The life of Guzma, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Warning for major violence for 1 chapter, Why is dis boy so sad, he need some TLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Hewley/pseuds/Hayden_Hewley
Summary: Guzma took a seat on the swing and closes his eyes. Taking a deep breath and remember his journey from the start until his current state. Every swing makes him wants to forget at the memories but after every swing it got better in life.





	The Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remember the first time Wimpod got a pokemon friend and the warm sun of Meele Meele Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a specific age he is around 11 in this chapter. Since this story will have a time line that keep moving forward he’ll get older every chapter by who knows I don’t want to give any spoil.
> 
> This fic kind of happen because my friend drugged me into GuzNanu and making my love for the boy get worse. Every pages of Guzma in pixiv and tumblr have been seen by me and now I’m starting to write Guzma fic in class with the window not being maximed and the view is around 50, so no one can read the sins (well this one is a pure one so no sins). Like I said in the tags I got hooked up with GuzNanu. Should I make this into a GuzNanu? If it does its going to be a slowburn from hell.
> 
> The first chapter is kinda short. But the rest will be long like a lot of feeling and pain there (pained laugh)

If there is one place that Guzma despise other that his home it’s probably the park that he always passed when he was young. The park is full of smiles and laughter coming from children and their parents. Some were laughing while chasing each other or playing with their friend, there are ones that’s playing with their parent’s. Those laughter. Every time he tried to get close to even step in to the park there’s always those stares. The eyes of people who look at his appearance and his skin that show bruise everywhere, they decide the place is not for him. The made it clear with the way they act, even if they don’t make direct contact there’s always another way. Something about it makes Guzma chest hurt a lot, as if he was being stabbed with a hot knife. He know that he should just go there and ignore them, but even if he does that the feeling will became more sickening and make him want to throw up.

There’s no point of trying to go there. He’s still going to never be able to have it. It’s just how things is. Even if that how things are sometimes he still try to achieve it some way or another.

There’s a place near route 00 that if you turn to the 00 go into the forest and just walk, later there will be swing made of vines and a badly shaped wood and a string of wood in middle that’s holding it in place. It is the swing that Guzma once build. With the material he has there’s no way he is going to be able to sit there without breaking it. He know it firsthand.

After spending hours making the swing by himself, he cheered at the sigh of it. The stratification he feel was like that time when he won a battle and received a dawn stone from a non-Alolan who is interested with his Wimpod. He lifted his Wimpod up into the air. The small creature joins in as it wiggle in joy, making a cheerful cry.

It’s time to test the swing. He put his Wimpod on it, telling it to hold on tight and start to give the swing a small push. The swing gently sway slowly, he now know why it’s seem fun when two people playing on the swing. Wimpod make a loud sound that somewhat resemble a laugh.

After a few minutes he want to try it himself. He put Wimpod on the ground and took its place on the swing. His heart start to race faster, he sat on it and start pushing the swing with his leg. Right after he lift his leg from the ground he was greeted with the loud cracking voice from the wood and a hard fall to the ground. He realize what just happen. After going to so much work.

The bottled up feeling he keep by himself start to burst. Tears coming out of his grey pair of eye like a waterfall. Pathetic, a word rang loud inside his head, it’s just a stupid swing. No need to get obsessed with it. Still, even if he tell that to himself his tears won’t stop. The fact that there’s no one else besides him makes him cry louder, no one going to get mad at him. He cover his eyes, trying to dry out his tears even if it end up futile. Wimpod crawl around the boy and end up siting on his lap trying to calm him down in any way its small body can.

A rustling voice surprise both of them. Guzma tears stop flowing out but a few droplets of tears still make its way down on his cheek. Wimpod hurried its way to hide behind Guzma as a small Spinarak came out from the tree and coming closer to the two of them. Its tiny leg point towards something under him, the piece of wood that have been broken by his weight. Thinking that maybe it need the wood for nest he held out the two large piece towards it direction. Spinarak immediately shoot a sting of web on the wood, making the broken piece whole again. Guzma eyes went wide and start to brighten, “Do you want to ride it?” The small spider Pokémon wiggles and jump, making a high pitched voice he assumed is a yes.

Guzma stood up from the ground and start fixing the swing with the help of Spinarak’s string, occasionally glancing at his Wimpod who is shyly interacting with Spinarak. The two of the bug Pokémon looks like they were chatting with one another, Wimpod telling everything while Spinarak struck in awe, listening to its tales. By the time he finish fixing the swing Spinarak have already perch on top of his head and jumped towards the swing before he even said anything. It gave an excited cry and move the two front leg back and front like it were motioning him to push or do what he did when Wimpod is on the swing.

He gave the swing a little push, carefully not to make it broke again, and it was enough to make Spinarak squeal in full excitement. Every little push produce a happy cry from the spider pokemon and soon Wimpod start scratching his leg to get his attention. Being partner for a long time he know what his pokemon want most of the time, including this time. Guzma pick Wimpod of the ground and put it beside Spinarak who obligate by moving to the side to give Wimpod a space. He waited for a few second to make sure everything wont broke because of the weight of two pokemon. But it didn’t. He smiled and push the two of them, earning a squeal from them.

They were lost in their world and too late to notice someone was coming to them, “Guzma? Is that you my boy?” Guzma freeze in place, no one supposed to know this place and it’s like his secret hideout. He know this voice too well and true to his prediction Hala came out from dense forest.

“Kahuna Hala! What are you doing here?” Guzma approach him and the Kahuna smiled and give the boy a pat on the head.

“Just checking if everything is fine after the storm yesterday. You might found some angry pokemon around here if you’re not careful.” Hala have always liked kids and with his son coming back with his wife and newborn son, he is happier than ever. Since the three of them love to take daily walk Hala make extra precaution to make sure they are all safe. But every child safety is his top priority so to see Guzma alone with his Wimpod in the deep part of the forest is not a really pleasant thing, even if the child a hot headed whose temper is almost in par with a Primeape. “What about you my boy?”

Guzma looks away and choose not to answer. He noticed the swing behind him, there’s a familiar Wimpod and a new Spinarak on it. Hala approach it and examine the swing, “I have never seen a swing here before! Did you make it?” Guzma quietly give a nod, he probably want to keep it as a secret Hala thought to himself, he know the boy quite well. Whenever Guzma was caught in act of doing something he want to keep it to himself he always went uncharacteristically quite. “Well this is a good one!” the compliment makes the boy perked up and follows him. Guzma always react more than other kids whenever he receive a positive respond but Hala doesn’t know the reason why and the boy always keep most things to himself, so Hala always take extra care whenever Guzma is involved.

“Of course it does! I make it myself!” the boy proudly announce, “Spinarak here also give me a hand. Right buddy?” the spider pokemon respond with a joyful cry.

Hala realize that the wood have been pieced back together by the string probably produced from Spinarak. The wood alone should be strong enough when two small pokemon sat on top of it. Except, “Guzma, why didn’t you use the swing on the park?”

By the look of it seems like it’s that he know he wont get a honest answer, “I just don’t like going there.” The boy answer while looking at the pokemons  
That is a good enough answer so Hala went to change the mood and look at Spinarak. “Well then, is this a new member of your team?” Spinarak tilt its head to the side

Guzma looked at him, “Nope, just some wild pokemon who want to join in the fun! Isn’t that right spidey?” the spider pokemon chose to crawl its way to the top of its head rather than answering. “Wait, you wanna come with me?” Spinarak jumped on to of his head in joy. Guzma lips perked upward.

Hala laugh, “Well what are you waiting for my boy!” Hala gave him an Ultra Ball and Guzma took it to capture Spinarak. A bright light of red surround the pokemon and capture it inside. The ball didn’t even shake and Spinarak is caught. “Well won’t you look at that! It’s an impressive feat my boy!”

Guzma let Spinarak out of the ball and let it interact with Wimpod, “Of course! Bug type is my favorite after all!”

With a wide smile on his face Hala went and ruffled the boy head until his hair look like a nest. “This called for a treat! Want to get some malasada and see my grandson?”

Guzma turn his head towards Hala “Can I!?” and the Kahuna gave a nod. “Yeah! So how small is he? Is he bigger than Wimpod? Or smaller?”

Hala laugh and took the boy hand, leading a way out of the forest while his pokemons follow behind him. Once he start talking about his grandson there's no ending to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think the two of them somewhat close and yet distant at the same time.
> 
> With Hala think Guzma as one of his son and while Guzma think of him as father figure he should have. But we all know what Guzma situation is in so he can’t really or he don’t want to be so open with others and Hala being an observant grandpa know when to back off and give him some space to not discomfort the boy.
> 
> In this chapter Guzma haven’t start his Island trial so that’s why he didn’t call Hala as Master like in the game. I like to think that he start calling him Master after he start joining the training group for being the Meele Meele island trial captain along with the other.  
> What kind of relationship do you prefer for Guzma and Nanu? Please tell me in the comments!


End file.
